powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quantum Quest
The Quantum Quest is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force and marks the beginning of the Quantum Ranger arc. This episode marks the first appearance of the Quantum Ranger. Synopsis On a dig, some researchers discover a metallic object. As word of the discovery spreads, Ransik recognizes the object as the Quantum Controller and unleashes a mutant to get it for him. Circuit also recognizes the object, and the Time Force Rangers try to recover the object before it falls into the wrong hands. As the Rangers fight the mutant, Eric manages to take the controller, and hides it away. He then tries to become the Guardian's new leader, but is turned down. So he goes back to where the controller is. The mutant attacks. As the Rangers fight the mutant, Wes tries to get Eric to give up the Controller, but he ignores Wes and activates the Quantum Controller, and becomes the Quantum Ranger. Plot On an archeological dig, a group of explorers find a strange metallic box that seems to have been there for millions of years. Ransik interrupts Nadira's Masked Rider episode to watch the news. He recognizes the box as the Quantum controller. He sends Brickneck to raid the dig site and steal the Quantum controller. The Silver Guardians show up to prevent the heist. As usual, they go in over their heads, and the Time Force Rangers must show up to save them. In the ensuing battle, Eric manages to snag the Quantum controller and sneak off on his own. Meanwhile, Wes is severely injured by Brickneck just before he retreats. Eric takes the Quantum controller and hides it in a storage depot. He approaches Mr. Collins and asks to be the new leader of the Silver Guardians, and he's turned down flat. Circuit tells the Rangers how the Quantasaurus was sent through an experimental time portal, resulting in it, and the Quantum controller, being split up and lost in time. The Rangers head out when they hear that Brickneck is at the storage depot. They leave Wes to recover. The four Rangers confront Brickneck, who is hot on trail of the Quantum controller box. Eric shows up, to lay his claim to the box as well. He grabs it, and battles some Cyclobots. Eric is outgunned by the robotic army, and a still injured Wes shows up to save him. Eric finally just sticks his hand in the controller, and a morpher appears on his arm. He transforms into the Quantum Ranger. Outside, the Rangers are still struggling with Brickneck. A shot hits Brickneck. He looks up and sees the Quantum Ranger. First, Eric takes out the remaining Cyclobots. Then he puts Brickneck back on ice with a Freeze Strike. Wes and Eric face each other. What will come of this new Ranger? Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex/Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax *Neil Kaplan as Gluto *Shinji Kasahara as Eric Myers (Sentai footage) *Michael Sorich as Brickneck *Kai Wulff as Dr. Hammond *Crystal Laws Green as Colleague *Michael Guerin as Guardian #1 *Alanna Boatright as Reporter * as Dex (archive footage) * as (archive footage) * as (archive footage) *David Stenstrom as (archive footage) Errors *When Eric approaches Wes' father about being the new commander of the Silver Guardians, Eric already has his Quantum Morpher but in the previous scene he hides the Quantum box. *Eric shot down at least two Cyclobots but in the next shit all of them were standing. *When Eric morphed, "Fire" can be soon on the Quantum Morpher due to it being from Timeranger. *Nato Takizawa can be seen multiple times, especially when Eric morphs. Notes *The show Nadira is watching at the beginning is the second episode of , " , Part 2". However Dex the Masked Rider exists in the Power Rangers’ universe since he appeared in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode A Friend in Need three-parter. *In many scenes of the episode, the face of Eric's Japanese counterpart, Naoto Takizawa, can be seen when he is morphing into the Quantum Ranger. *When Eric shouts out " Quantum Power" the Morpher says "Fire" because that scene was actually from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *When Wes begs Eric to not use the Quantum Morpher, there is a scene where Wes' suit is dirtied but in the next scene, it's not. The scene of his suit not being dirty was original Power Rangers footage. The rest was taken from Super Sentai. * Dr. Hammond's name is a reference to "Ashley Hammond" from "Power Rangers Turbo" and "Power Rangers in Space". VHS/DVD releases *''The Quantum Quest'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:New Power Ranger Episode